the_hexfandomcom-20200213-history
DDoSing
What is DDoSing? DDoS, also refereed as DDoS attack, is the act of overloading someone's server by sending colossal amounts of data from dozens of different servers distributed through the Internet. After the attack, the victim's hardware can be damaged. The severity of the damage depends directly on the DDoS Power. ' The Requirements There are three requirements that must be met, should you wish to DDoS someone: Firstly, you must have their IP in your Hacked Database, meaning that you must have hacked them at least once using either a Cracker or an Exploit attack. Once you've done that, you move on to the next step. Secondly, you must have spread the DDoS Virus you currently have, (See below), across multiple systems, all running. These DDoS viruses will then send multitudes of data from the system it's installed on to the DDoS target, overloading the system completely if successful. Lastly, you will need a DDoS Breaker. This is where you will enter the target IP, and also where you will start the DDoS attack. The level does contribute to the power of the DDoS attack, making it slightly more powerful. The DDoS Virus The DDoS Virus is your second most vital component in launching a successful DDoS Attack. Your DDoS Virus works just like any other virus - except that instead of getting you money, it gives you DDoS Power. The concept is that the more high-level DDoS Viruses you have spread, the more power you get from them. The DDoS Virus uses the victim's Processor (CPU) for power. It is recommended that you install your DDoS virus on targets with a high internet speed and a high Processor (CPU) speed. The version of the DDoS Virus also affects how powerful your DDoS Attack is. The DDoS Breaker This is the piece of Software from which you will launch the DDoS. This program will detect every DDoS Virus you have installed, then drain the Viruses victim for power, congregating it into one massive attack against one server. The version of the Breaker does affect the power of your DDoS Attack slightly. Launching your DDoS Attack Once you have prepared everything, and you are ready to launch the DDoS Attack, copy your Target's IP. From there, run the DDoS breaker in your own Software list. After that, it will ask you to input a Valid IP, and below that, is a button. Paste your Target's IP into the box, then click the start button. You have now launched a DDoS attack. You must now wait 5 minutes for it to complete. DDoS Attack Summary Okay, you have finished your DDoS attack. Whether it was successful or not does not matter at the moment. Your IP is now logged on every server that you have infected with the DDoS Virus, as well as the Target's. Your mission now is to change your IP. To do this, head to the internet. From there, go into the First WhoIs, (If you haven't already), then click on ISP - Internet Service Provider. From there, you will want to change your IP. This will take approximately 10 minutes. Better way to do this is to que an IP reset from ISP page. When it's finished you can complete it whenever you like by going to Task Manager > All Tasks or CPU Tasks. This tactic is used by many experienced players. Don't forget to leave ISP page because if you go to it again after reset is done, your IP will be refreshed automatically. Defending against a DDoS Attack One cannot manually, completely block a DDoS attack. The only way to fully stop a DDoS Attack is to either find who is DDoSing you, hack them, and delete their Breaker, or change your IP. Another way is to have a good Firewall to Mitigate the DDoS attack. It may not fully absorb the damage, but it makes the damage as small as possible. Other than that, you can only wish for the best. Having an External Hard Drive in this situation helps immensely. Where can I get the DDoS Virus/Breaker? As the DDoS Virus/Breaker is unobtainable through the Download Center, to obtain a DDoS Virus/Breaker, you must have either another user willing to give you one, or you must hack another user and steal their DDoS Virus/Breaker. How do I research my DDoS Virus/Breaker? To research a piece of Software, head to the University tab on your side-menu, then from there select the piece of Software you wish to research. Follow through and research the Software. It says I have no software to research! This is because you have not bought the License. Alternatively, you can go into your Software tab on the side-menu, and click the little blue circle icon that's located next to the Software's name. From there, you can buy the license, (If you haven't already), and research the software following the steps I have provided above. Category:Help Category:Game Category:Software